6teen Wiki
Menu: Episode Guide | Fan-Fiction ---- ---- |} ---- ---- |} Episode Guide Season 1: 2004 - 2005 (Canada) 2008 - 2009 (USA) | AltDate = March 26, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 1 | ShortSummary = In the Canadian series premiere, Jen, Nikki, Jonesy, Jude, and Wyatt have all been friends since kindergarten. They all go to the mall to try to get jobs while on their holidays. They meet Caitlin, a 15-year-old spoiled girl (who goes to their high school) who finds out that she needs to get a job in order to pay back her credit card bill. Jen gives Caitlin her old job at the Squeeze and Caitlin ends up as a 6th member of the gang. Caitlin's old friend, Tricia, ends their friendship because of Caitlin getting a job which leads to both of them in future disagreements. (The episode's title is a pun on the phrase "Take this job and shove it.")| LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = April 2, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 2 | ShortSummary = Jen is so "into" her job that she cannot find any time to relax, so the gang tries to take her to go to the amusement park. She refuses while they try numerously to make her go. (This is the only episode of the first 3 seasons that Jonesy was not fired from a job.) Nikki doesn't accept Caitlin as a friend, since she has known the others since kindergarten. But eventually the two find common ground, Jen goes to the amusement park, Coach Halder catches her and puts her on probation. | LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = June 25, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 3 | ShortSummary = Jude tries to teach Jen how to drive. Meanwhile, Jonesy gets employed by Ron the Rent-a-cop. Jen drives the car in the atrium into the fountain, and Jonesy gets fired. Ron makes Jonesy take off his uniform in front of the whole mall. | LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = April 9, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 4 | ShortSummary = A lime opens up in the mall and gets more popular and Caitlin's boss tells her that unless Jonesy runs out of business, Caitlin will have to move to a new mall to sell drinks. Wyatt wins VIP tickets for the Mighty Weasels concert, and both Nikki and Jude compete to get them. | LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = December 7, 2008 | EpisodeNumber = 5 | ShortSummary = The gang tries to survive the Christmas shopping rush and ends up locked in the mall. In this episode, Jonesy is hired as "Santa's little helper", but is later fired for hitting on a mom. | LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = Unaired | EpisodeNumber = 6 | ShortSummary = Caitlin really likes Kyle Donaldson, a handsome tennis player, so Jen and Jonesy try to help her to get a date with him. Meanwhile, Nikki is teased by the Clones after becoming a temporary assistant manager because her tag says "Ass Man", which is short for Assistant Manager. | LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = Unaired | EpisodeNumber = 7 | ShortSummary = While normally the most strict and lawful of the gang, Jen steals an expensive sports jacket to be hip and impress a guy who does not pay much attention to her. Meanwhile, Jude falls for a talking chair named Betty. (Terri Hawkes guest stars as Betty.) | LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = November 3, 2008 | EpisodeNumber = 8 | ShortSummary = Jen falls in love with Coach Halder's son, and then tries to break up with him when she discovers that he is a jerk. Meanwhile, Jonesy works for Darth, after destroying an expensive speaker. | LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = March 12, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 9 | ShortSummary = In an attempt to make Nikki less individualistic, Chrissy declares her the new "Employee of the Month". Their brainwashing starts to work, and Nikki slowly becomes another Clone. Jonesy is the secret shopper, and Jen tries to get her store reputation back up after being rude to Jonesy. | LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = June 11, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 10 | ShortSummary = Using a song that describes how great his friends are, Wyatt wins an idol competition taking place in the mall and becomes famous. However, when none of them attend his first gig the following day, he makes a few "changes" to the song that won him the contest. (The contest was a spoof of American Idol, including the theme tune, and the judges. Also, Caitlin sings a remake of ''Oops,I Did It Again by Britney Spears, Jen sings a remake of Jenny From The Block by Jennifer Lopez, and Nikki sings a remake of Get This Party Started by P!nk.)'' | LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = Unaired | EpisodeNumber = 11 | ShortSummary = Jen tries to impress Charlie Dobbs, a new employee at the Penalty Box, by making him jealous. She finds herself a "fake date" to make her plan work, and Jude is the one who must become her boyfriend for a couple of hours. Nikki and Jonesy get stuck in a elevator.' Note: This episode has been made available on Cartoon Network's website from 10/5/09-10/19/09. This episode has not aired in the USA.' | LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = June 18, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 12 | ShortSummary = Jonesy tries to cheer up Wyatt by taking him on a double-date. The two love Wyatt's honesty and maturity and ignore Jonesy's disgusting style. Jonesy becomes jealous and competes with Wyatt. Meanwhile, Jen bets Caitlin that teen magazines are trash and will not help Jude with his problem. | LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = November 4, 2008 | EpisodeNumber = 13 | ShortSummary = DawgToy, a boy band, comes to the mall, so Caitlin and Jen try to get close to their idols, but Nikki accidentally wins the competition for a role in DawgToy's video, which makes Jen jealous. Meanwhile the boys enjoy some needed "guy time" and they bet that Wyatt can't loosen up because he can't fart on command. (The episode name is a reference to "The Boys in the Band".) | LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = July 16, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 14 | ShortSummary = Jonesy takes Nikki out on a date. Jen, Caitlin, and Wyatt try to stop their relationship dead in its tracks out of fear that if it fails, their friendship might be in danger. Meanwhile, Jude uses too much of Jen's muscle relaxing cream and his whole body becomes numb, so he's forced to look for help by pushing himself on his skateboard with his mouth. This was the first time Jonsey and Jude do something inappropriate. (This time, Jonesy accidentally slaps Jude's butt!) | LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = February 12, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 15 | ShortSummary = It's Valentine's Day in the mall, and the six best friends try to either find a date or to just boycott the whole thing. Jonesy offers himself a date to the highest bidder, Wyatt makes plans for his date with Serena, and the girls have plans for themselves, after failing to get dates. Note: This is the second time Jonsey and Jude accidentally get inappropriate. (They kiss in this episode by accident. The title's name is a pun on the song "Stupid Cupid".) | LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = July 9, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 16 | ShortSummary = Jude meets Starr for the second time, at the water fountain where they both fall in love with each other, while Caitlin fights with her former friend, Tricia, to discover who is the biggest shopper in the mall at a Khaki Barn contest. Meanwhile, Jonesy tries to sell Roast Burky chunklets, and ends up causing a disaster at the mall when he trusts Jude to help him. | LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = November 7, 2008 | EpisodeNumber = 18 | ShortSummary = A gender war starts when Jonesy works at the Penalty Box and proves to be a better salesman than Jen. Jude becomes the mall's unofficial babysitter, resulting in him biting off more than he can chew, and developing a new view on how children's minds really work. | LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = November 5, 2008 | EpisodeNumber = 19 | ShortSummary = Jonesy becomes the manager of a guru. When the guru is unable to come to the mall for his speech, Jonesy gets Jude to take his place. Jude gives people his ridiculous advice, leading to catastrophic events with Wyatt stuck up a ladder when he is afraid of heights. | LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = Unaired | EpisodeNumber = 20 | ShortSummary = Jonesy makes his own version of "Prank TV," using a video camera to tape Nikki. Wyatt is failing gym and Jen helps him.(The episode title is a reference to the famous film director Cecil B. DeMille.) | LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = April 16, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 21 | ShortSummary = Wyatt is not very happy about his birthday, as his parents are throwing him a "Trailer Park" themed party. Furthermore, Jonesy still cannot get Nikki out of his head. | LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = Unaired | EpisodeNumber = 22 | ShortSummary = The guys try to get tickets for a new karate movie, but the girls are acting strange (Caitlin is acting very defensive and upset, Jen has cramps, and Nikki is acting nicer than usual as well as eating chocolate, which she normally hates) because they're having their period. The guys do not know this and freak out because the girls supposedly have the only tickets left. (The title refers to the classic martial arts film starring Bruce Lee.) | LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = February 19, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 23 | ShortSummary = After Caitlin claims that Jen cannot go an evening without telling others what to do, Jonesy turns the claim into a bet with the whole gang staking some money. Jen must not be pushy, bossy, or tell anyone what to do until the end of the day, which turns out to be hard after the gang tries their best to make Jen crack. Meanwhile, Jude does not want to study for his exams and his friends make him do it by any means necessary. | LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = Unaired | EpisodeNumber = 24 | ShortSummary = Jen's big sister is back from College (where she flunked out after second year) and Jen is horrified when she starts hanging out with her gang. As usual, Jen has landed smack dab in the middle of her sister’s shadow - Courtney is prettier, sexier, more stylish, is funnier, and better traveled. She's also kind of a shallow witch and is dismissive as ever of Jen - but none of the gang seems to notice. Every guy in sixth grade had a crush on her. Jen's used to guys falling all over her sister but she's dismayed to see that Nikki and Caitlin can't get enough of her. Desperate to get her attention back, Jen tries to be fun, but she end's up flashing her breasts. But it isn't until Courtney leaves them all hanging in the wind and Jen is the only one to bail them out that the gang all realize that they already had the cooler sister's affection. - Jen. Meanwhile Jonesy dates Lydia, a girl who is nuts for him. Nikki and Jonesy share their first kiss in the series. (The episode title is a reference to a famous line from the 1970s sitcom The Brady Bunch; "It's always Marcia, Marcia, Marcia!") | LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = March 5, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 25 | ShortSummary = Serena breaks up with Wyatt via text message, and the gang tries to help Wyatt get over it.(The title of this episode may be an allusion to the sitcom Friends, which had similarly titled episodes.) | LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = November 6, 2008 | EpisodeNumber = 26 | ShortSummary = Jonesy, Wyatt, and Jude try to prank Ron by closing down all the bathrooms and photographing him with his pants down, but ended up pranking Caitlin. Meanwhile, Jen wants to stop Coach Halder's Jason Voorhees-style jokes at the Penalty Box. | LineColor = FFBFBF }} | AltDate = October 23, 2008 | EpisodeNumber = 27 | ShortSummary = Season finale. In the US series premiere, the whole mall becomes infested with zombies. Jen has a giant zit on her forehead, and only the gang, Ron, The Clones, and Darth are left. The clones go first, then Darth then Ron. They find out that Starr is alive to and Jude comes up with a plan to kill the Zombies. It works for a while but fail later. The group gets bitten, Jude and Starr are left, they kiss, and then Zombie Jen pops her zit, and Jude pukes in Starr's mouth again. Jude wakes up and finds that he was dreaming. But when he goes to the mall that morning, Jen has a zit on her forehead: the same one. Note: This was an hour long episode. Note: This episode was the only episode of 6teen to be rated TV-PG-DV on Cartoon Network. The episode name is a reference to Night of the Living Dead. | LineColor = FFBFBF }} Season 2: 2005 - 2006 (Canada) 2008 - 2009 (USA) | AltDate = November 10, 2008 | EpisodeNumber = 28 | ShortSummary = Season premiere. Jude is fired from Stick-It after a customer complains about finding a cockroach in his food, and Wyatt is fired from Spin This for getting on Serena's nerves. Both find themselves at Underground Video, working for the cynical so-called movie expert Wayne. Meanwhile, Caitlin is afraid her boyfriend, Tallen, will break up with her, until she finds out he kisses "like a golden retriever". | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = Unaired | EpisodeNumber = 29 | ShortSummary = Starr wants to help Wyatt control his anger, and introduces him to a small poet society. All goes well until his friends find out, go to one of his readings to support him and Caitlin farts during one of his poems, causing the whole gang to laugh and embarrass Wyatt. (The title is a reference to the movie Dead Poets Society starring Robin Williams.) | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = July 23, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 30 | ShortSummary = Caitlin's career test is accidentally switched with Nikki's, which causes the clones to be nice to Nikki because they think that she is destined to be a retail specialist. Meanwhile, Jude destroys a copy of Wayne's beloved film and is afraid that Wayne will fire him. | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = November 13, 2008 | EpisodeNumber = 31 | ShortSummary = Jude finds himself a new goldfish friend named "Fish". Meanwhile, Nikki snaps at Caitlin, after Caitlin keeps telling stories to her friends about her new crush, Wade, which leads to Caitlin and Nikki being no longer friends. After the gang is forced to take sides they try to get Nikki and Caitlin back together but fail until Fish's funeral brings them together. | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = July 30, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 32 | ShortSummary = Wyatt tries to get Serena back, and finds out that Wayne might be his only hope because of his ability to choose the perfect movies for broken couples. Meanwhile, Jen wants to end her relationship with Charlie Dobbs, but the gang loves him and persuades Jen to keep a relationship with Charlie, much to her dismay. Also, Jonesy has an argument with Nikki over her style, and Caitlin's blender is broken which stands in the way for the bonus that she wants. | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = Unaired | EpisodeNumber = 33 | ShortSummary = It's Jonesy and Nikki's three-month anniversary. The two try to find gifts for each other, which leads to a big misunderstanding. Jude crashes at Wyatt's place because his aunt is in town. | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = April 23, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 34 | ShortSummary = The gang exchange embarrassing stories, promising to keep them secret. Caitlin tells her boyfriend who divulges all the stories to the public while being hypnotised. Jonesy takes advantage of his new job screening applicants for a dating service. | Note=During April 1, 2010, they played farts and burps in the show. | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = August 6, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 35 | ShortSummary = Starr wants to help Jen during the Christmas rush by calming her down, so she teaches Jen yoga. Also, Nikki does not want to go to Acapulco with her parents. Wayne falls asleep on the job, so he dreams he's visited by three ghosts that teach him about the true meaning of Christmas. Meanwhile, Caitlin loses the will to shop. (The title is a reference to the classic holiday song Winter Wonderland.) | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = August 13, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 36 | ShortSummary = The gang convinces Jen to throw a small get-together for New Years at her house, and everyone is excited, including Nikki who's coming back from Acapulco with her parents. However, Jonesy tries to turn the party into a "chick fest." Meanwhile, Wyatt takes advantage of Serena and Chad's relationship problems to make up with Serena. Note: This episode contains a title that references to the movie ''Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = November 14, 2008 | EpisodeNumber = 37 | ShortSummary = Nikki is temporarily fired from the Khaki Barn because of Jonesy, and forced to work with Darth and Caitlin helps her to set Darth up with Julie. Meanwhile, Jen and Jonesy try to compete in salesmanship to win sporting equipment and Jen makes a deal with Officer Ron so she can sell most of her products. Also, Jude sets Wyatt up with Lydia, but she thinks that Wayne is Wyatt | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = November 17, 2008 | EpisodeNumber = 38 | ShortSummary = Ron the Rent-a-cop hires an assistant security guard who is way more fun than Ron. But after the gang gets Ron fired, they find out that the assistant security guard is nothing but an inexperienced rookie. When Caitlin sees how sad Ron is without his job, she gets him to hang out with them. But after finding out what a downer Ron is, the others don't want to hang out with him and make another plan to get Ron's job back. | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = November 19, 2008 | EpisodeNumber = 39 | ShortSummary = Caitlin cheats on her hairdresser for a famous stylist, but her boyfriend thinks that she's cheating on him instead after hearing something from Jude. Meanwhile, Underground Videos is sold to Taj Mahome Video, so Wayne, Jude, and Wyatt find a way to sell it back. | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = November 20, 2008 | EpisodeNumber = 40 | ShortSummary = Jonesy is scared to donate blood because of a childhood experience, unlike Jude who is obsessed with donating blood because he wants the free donuts the nurse gives away to the people who donate. Meanwhile, Caitlin and Jen wait in line for a once-in-a-lifetime sale at Albatross & Finch, but the line to get in is extremely long. (The episode title is a reference to the 1995 romance movie ''Waiting to Exhale.) | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = April 30, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 41 | ShortSummary = Caitlin has paid up the credit debt she accrued a long time ago and is free to go, so she quits her job. Meanwhile doppelgängers of the gang show up in the mall because of the snobbish Trisha, Caitlin's ex-best friend, and Jude plays with the fish at the sushi restaurant with Starr. Note:Smithy is seen in this episode as Tricia's friend and doppelgänger of Jonesy and is seen again as Jen's boyfriend in episode 60 "The new Jonesy" | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = Unaired | EpisodeNumber = 42 | ShortSummary = Nikki falls for the new salesman at Albatross & Finch named Hunter, so Nikki asks Caitlin to ask him out for her but Caitlin ends up dating him instead. Meanwhile, Jude and Wyatt start a psychic hotline because the real phone number is only a digit off Underground Video's number. | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = November 21, 2008 | EpisodeNumber = 43 | ShortSummary = Starr goes goth, and Jude goes goth as well to impress her. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang visits the movie theatre during a power outage at the mall. | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = November 24, 2008 | EpisodeNumber = 44 | ShortSummary = Jude starts a long-distance relationship with a girl from Australia, who eventually is revealed to already have a local boyfriend. Meanwhile, Wyatt gets fired from Underground Video, and starts to work at "Burger McFlipsters". Jen also is a target in Coach Halder and his son Cory's paintball training. (Alan Park guest stars as Tim.) | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = Unaired | EpisodeNumber = 45 | ShortSummary = As the wedding between Jonesy's Dad and Jen's Mom approaches, it's all too clear that the amalgamation of the two families is not going to be smooth sailing. When "Grind Me" gets double booked for their Mom's wedding shower and Jonesy's Dad's Stag, everything breaks loose. The parents are finally forced to make a decision to postpone their wedding until the children are grown and out of the house. The kids and parents want to work things out. Meanwhile, The Clones accuse Nikki of stealing merchandise, and desperately call in Ron the Rent-a-cop to prove it. (The episode title is a reference to the 2005 comedy film Wedding Crashers.) | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = November 18, 2008 | EpisodeNumber = 46 | ShortSummary = Jude teaches Wyatt to loosen up by coaching him to skateboard like a pro, while Caitlin makes Jen go out with her on an unwanted double-date. (The episode title is a reference to the 2005 skateboarding film Lords of Dogtown.) | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = Unaired | EpisodeNumber = 47 | ShortSummary = Nikki falls for a new guy named Stone, while Jonesy is beaten by a twelve-year-old at an arcade game. | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = Unaired | EpisodeNumber = 48 | ShortSummary = Caitlin lies about being in college to win the heart of a cute college boy, while Jude attempts to win a "Roll Up the Rim to Win"-style contest at Grind Me only to get a caffeine addiction. | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = August 20, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 49 | ShortSummary = Jonesy starts his own business, a "breaking bad news service" that delivers all types of bad news to people on behalf of someone else, which he makes a lot of money on, and "catches girls on the rebound", too. Everything is fine, until Wayne gets furious at Jonesy for taking away his fries under his mom's orders, so Wayne starts manhunting Jonesy around the mall. Also, to make matters worse, Jonesy is hired by Nikki's boyfriend to break up with her. Meanwhile, bullying girls at the escalator hold Jen's house keys and Jude's old skateboard hostage. | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = Unaired | EpisodeNumber = 50 | ShortSummary = Jonesy accidentally sees Jen completely naked. They both swear secrecy, but end up telling the rest of the gang. Meanwhile, Chrissy starts working at the Soft Rock Café and Kristen and Kirsten begin looking up to Nikki instead. Jude also gets addicted to Burger McFlippster's ragin' cagin' fries. At the end, Nikki helps out Jen to feel comfortable again by showing the entire Soft Rock Cafe a picture of Jonsey completely naked. | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = Unaired | EpisodeNumber = 51 | ShortSummary = Tricia frames Caitlin for stealing clothes from Albatross & Finch. Meanwhile, Jude sees a mannequin in a display window, which looks just like him wearing formal wear but soon finds out that another store uses his image for a mannequin in a thong. Plus, Jonesy tries to get a date with a beautiful French exchange student working at an ice cream shop. | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = August 27, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 52 | ShortSummary = The girls try to make Nikki a prom queen, but Tricia stands in the way, and seduces Jonesy to help her in the campaign against Nikki. | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = November 25, 2008 | EpisodeNumber = 53 | ShortSummary = Jonesy gets a job in the mall's spa. Meanwhile, Jude tries to compete against his rival Mike Dent in a skateboarding race. He starts to practice by pulling Caitlin around on his skateboard, but when he finds out he's getting slower, he goes to great lengths (such as shaving all his hair off) to go faster. Little does he know that the only reason he's getting slower is because Caitlin is gaining weight at her part-time job, where she eats nothing but free chocolate (6 pounds of it a day). | LineColor = BFFF00 }} | AltDate = Unaired | EpisodeNumber = 54 | ShortSummary = Season finale. The biggest snowstorm of the year means that it's "snow day", and with only 3 days before the biggest dance of the year, the gang use the time to work out important issues at the mall. Jonesy wants to ask Nikki to the dance, Wyatt and Caitlin want to "score" their "dream dates", but are worried they might humiliate themselves trying, and Jude is worried about the fact that Ron the "Rent-a-cop" bans him from the mall and that he might be banned forever. Note: This was an hour long episode. | LineColor = BFFF00 }} |} Season 3: 2007 - 2008 (Canada) 2008 - 2009 (USA) Season 4: 2009 - 2010 (Canada) 2010 (USA) 'News' *'The wiki is going under construction. If you see anything you could improve, improve it! All help is greatly appreciated!' *'The wiki has just gotten new portals! Try them out by clicking a character above!' *'Spread the word on the 6teen Wiki! We could use some more help by users! Thank you! We'll truly appreciate it.' *'If you need any help at all, don't hesitate to contact any of our five active admins.' Category:Other